If I never met you! pt 2
by DenNor
Summary: The second series in 'If I never met you' COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours (and some names!), but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark**

**Lukas Aabel = Norway**

**Belle = Belgium ( Denmark´s ex-girlfriend)**

**Translations: Engel = Angel (Danish)**

Denmark sat at his desk and worked when he heard steps on the floor.

Norway was walking up the corridor on his way to Denmark´s office. He lightly knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"What is it?" Mathias asked loudly so Lukas could hear, not looking up from the papers.

"It´s me." Norway replied from the other side of the door.

"Working, but you can enter if you want." Mathias said while signing some papers.

Lukas pushed the door open and came in with a large plate of different snacks and some coffee/tea. "Thought you might need some." He explained.

"Heh?" Denmark said and looked up from the papers, looking extremely tired.

"Jepp! You really need to rest. Take a little break at least, would you?" Norway knew that Denmark had a lot of work because he had stayed with him in his country. He felt guilty about it. "Tea or coffee?" He asked.

"But I can´t take a break… Coffee!" He said with a sad look in his eyes.

Lukas knew that something like this would happen, so when he poured some coffee he slipped in a sleeping pill. `I´ll do the work for you` He thought.

Mathias drank the coffee, kissed Lukas on the cheek and went back to work.

5 MINUTES LATER

Denmark walked out of the office, yawning and pretty much sleep walking right into a wall. He got off the floor, walked into his bedroom and fell down onto his bed, pretty much half asleep.

Lukas sat down and looked over the papers that Denmark had been working on. There was still a lot left. He sighed. This was going to take a while. It might even take all night, but, he'll do it. Doesn't look too hard either, he'll manage. Somehow. He got comfortable and got to work.

Mathias got under the blankets and fell asleep, the last thought in his mind being. `Shit, I forgot to turn off my computer and log off the chat`

Lukas was in the middle of work when he heard a pling from the computer on Den´s desktop. 'Oh! Maybe I should turn it off….' He thought. Lukas looked at the computer to found a chat open. 'That idiot wasn't working after all!'

"Hey Den, long time no see. Love Belgium" Was seen on the screen.

Lukas froze. 'Belgium? What was Belgium doing writing to Denmark?...And not to mention WHAT she wrote…LOVE Belgium!'

"I still can´t forget those moments we shared. Love Belle. P.S. You still have that hot tub?" Got onto the screen with another PLING!

'Great! And now It wasn't just LOVE! There was also a cute little nickname to and onto it! BELLE!...And, what does she mean by hot tub? What happened?' Lukas thought.

PLING! "U there Mattie? XO Belle."

'XO! MATTIE! Oh shit! I gotta answer!' "Hello! Sorry I was workin! Anything u need help with?" Lukas wrote, trying to impersonate Denmark the best he could.

"You´re always working, Mattie! No, I just wanted to chat about old times. XO Belle."

'Old times?' Lukas thought. "Any memory in specific?" Lukas typed.

"Mostly just the time we spent in at that cute café outside of Copenhagen… and the time we spent behind closed doors. Belle" It took some time before she answered, obviously going over memories in her head.

Lukas eyes widened in shock… Denmark, had…..With another person, with a women…he…. "oh! I see! Sorry to break it to you, but I'm afraid that I have to go back to my work." Lukas typed with trembeling hands.

"See yah later. Good night Mattie. Love Belle."

Lukas shut the computer. 'Just forget about it… Think only about work…. And when your done here just go home and do some work there….work…just work' Lukas thought absentmindedly somehow hoping that it would take the pain away.

TIME SKIP

Denmark walked into his office and found Norway sleeping with his head on the desk, Den took a blanket from the shelf near the door and put it over Nor, kissed him softly on the neck before taking the work with him into the kitchen where he sat down and made some pancakes.

When Norway woke up he noticed tha smell of pancakes. 'Den must be cooking, I have to sneak out and go back to my country now! If I stay here then I won't be able to stand it!' Norway thought as he stood up, noticing the blanket, his eyes and face softened for a split second, only to regain their previous state. Lukas started walking out towards the door. Trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Where´d you think you´re going?" Denmark asked, he was carrying a plate of pancakes and syrup that he meant to wake Norway up with. He put the plate down and grabbed Lukas´ wrist.

"u-umm….I'm going back to Norway…. I've got work to do after all…. I can't be gone too long." Lukas stuttered trying to keep a normal composure.

"I can tell something's wrong…" Mathias said, not realizing he was holding Lukas´ wrist extremely tight. "What´s wrong?" He asked, putting the other hand in the pocket of his wide open shirt, he hadn´t bothered putting on more clothes… so he stood there in Danish-flag inspired boxers and his red wide-open shirt. "I never seen you this way, did something scare you?" Denmark asked, the hand in his pocket making the shirt open even more as he moved his hand and started taking his fingers through his hair with his eyes shining in the morning light like perfect sapphires looking not just at Norway, but through him and into his very soul, looking through his mind and trying to bring out the secrets that were hidden beyond normal reach.

"My wrist…. It hurts…." Lukas whispered. Avoiding the question

"Answer my question god damn it." Mathias yelled through clenched teeth as he held Lukas´ wrist even tighter. Denmark pulled Norway close to him, holding the other´s chin in his hand as he asked again, but much more commanding. "What happened?"

"What happened between you and Belgium?" Lukas whispered quietly, as if somehow wishing that Denmark wouldn't hear him and just let him go. Of course, though, no such thing would happen….

"We dated, didn´t I tell you that?" Matthias asked, he still didn´t let go of Lukas´ wrist and moved even closer to him. Denmark still had Norway in a strong hold under his chin, giving him just enough room to breathe. "Does it bother you that I used to date someone else?"

"Shut up." Lukas replied bitterly, He wasn't about to become the submissive one here. He said so before, remember? "So what if it does?" Lukas continued. "Besides, looks like she's got a thing for you. Why don't you date her? A full grown woman should be way better than me, right? She's a better match for you after all. She's all cute and everything." Lukas didn't even know what he was saying, he just continued his ranting. "She's way cuter than m-"

"You have to be joking me! I´m in love with you, remember?" Denmark said, letting go off Norway´s head and moving so it was around his waist. "I broke up with her because our relationship ended up only being about…" Den cut himself off. "Remember that you´re the person I want."

"Heh! As if! Sure, I'm the person you want for SEX!" Norway yelled, not caring if his words hurt Den. Not caring what came out of his mouth anymore…

Denmark let go of Norway, hurt shining through his eyes. "So to you my love is what? A joke you laugh at when I´m not around? You´ll never take my feelings seriously, will you? What am I too you? To me… you´re everything, not just a sex buddy if that´s what you think." He said, looking down at the other man, anger beginning to build up inside of him.

"Who cares? Why don't you go and fuck some girl! Like I care! I'll just go and give myself to Miradi! And if you wanna fuck then feel free to stop by! I'm sure I'll be fully trained to meet you expectations!" Lukas yelled, yet if you looked deep in his eyes, then you could see that he meant nothing of what he said. He might go back to Miradi, but only to forget all of THIS!

"Please Engel…" Denmark pleaded. "Don´t leave me. I´m so sorry, I should have told you about… Belgium." He said, the anger and pain under his skin, trying to take over. "I… I need you."

"NEED ME FOR WHAT!" Lukas shouted his anger the ONLY thing taking over him. "I mean, come on! It's not like you'll die, just go get someone else!" 'NO! This wasn't what Lukas wanted! But he couldn't stop himself…. "ALL I CAN SEE IS YOU AND THAT GIRL!" Lukas yelled the last thing out loud, it was not meant to be heard, it was only to be a silent thought….. Yet, he had shouted it, out loud….

"I need you to get through the night…" Mathias said through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to yell.

"H-" Lukas was just about to say something when his phone rang. Lukas fumbled in his pocket until he found the phone and when he saw who it was, he dropped the phone. This resulted in his crappy phone somehow answering the call and putting it on speaker. "Hello Norway, Denmark. How are you?" He asked in that cheerful tone of his. A mere Façade, a lie.

Mathias turned towards the wall painting behind him and took it off the wall, revealing a mini fridge full of beer. Denmark took out an eight-pack and sat down with his back against the wall. "I think Engel drugged me, so I´ve been better and I see tiny spots, but not like you care... You low life bastard." He said as he emptied the first beer, still sitting close to Norway in almost no clothes.

"Hmmm? I see…Well, no matter, I was just calling to let Norway know that he's welcome any time. I'll gladly accept him…. Oh, and by the way, how much has Lukas told you? Denmark?" Miradi provoked. A smirk clearly sounded in his voice.

"Right now all I can think of is that it bothers him that I used to date a girl. And no, he hasn´t told me… anything other than the summary, you monster." Denmark said as he started his third beer, the alcohol clearly affected him right away.

"So he didn't tell you all the things I did to him? Hmmm… What a shame, if he did then I'm sure you'd want to come and kill me right away. And that just might've worked, if I weren't a country, that is… But let me tell you a little something. Lukas is not all that he seems to be…. He's a monster on the inside." Miradi taunted.

"No he didn´t, I`m n´t s´re I w´nt to kn´w. Who s´ys I d´n´t already, I already kn´w th´t, we gr´w up tog´ther and Oh my g´d I sound l´ke Sweden. W´it! WH´T DID Y´U DO TO H´M! Y´u l´ttle ab´minable tw-." Denmark stumbled through the words as he finished the fifth beer, not completing the sentence.

"Hmmm, I se-" He was cut off by Lukas who had turned off the phone. "Shut up…" He hissed at the already dead phone.

Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! This is only our second fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! We're still doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review! We'll update every week! :D

-**DenNor**~!

**Coming up next chapter:**

"What´s wrong Engel?"

´ME... Meaning something...to... him...?'

"You aren´t a toy, stop thinking that!"

"You're n-not! D-Damnit!"

"Showing you I love you!"

**Hope you´ll like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours (and some names!), but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark**

**Lukas Aabel = Norway**

**Belle = Belgium ( Denmark´s ex-girlfriend)**

* * *

><p>"Wh´t did y´u do th´t for?" Denmark half yelled, seriously trying to speak normally.<p>

Lukas looked down. "You don't need to know... about what he did..." Lukas fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. 'He won't love me, if he knows. NO. He doesn't love me! Belle's the one for him, I'm nothing. I belong to Miradi; my only meaning is to be a toy..." The sound of Lukas' despairing thoughts resounded through his head.

"What´s wrong Engel?" Denmark asked as he looked down at Norway.

"Never love me...just...toy...Belle...Den...only..." He whispered in despair "belong...to...Miradi...I...toy...Miradi..." He was now clutching the sides of his head.

Denmark was sitting next to him in seconds. "Hey! You´re not a toy, don´t you dare think anything else." Mathias said as he put a hand on Norway´s shoulder.

Norway slapped it away. "SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" He yelled, His eyes were wide, and his body was shaking.

Denmark didn´t move. " I´m here for you!" Mathias said as he hugged Lukas.

Tears started to stream down his face. "No... You love Belle...not me..." He cried in an almost silent whisper.

"I never loved her; I only needed someone to keep you from my mind when you were with Sweden!" Denmark said, wiping away Norway´s tears.

"I don't believe you! How can you prove it!" Lukas sobbed, at a complete loss of words.

"How about this?" Denmark had Norway in his arms in a matter of seconds and stood up.

"What are you doing!" Lukas was clearly startled.

"I´m going to show you what you mean to me!" Denmark said as he started walking down the hall.

"What! What are you talking about!" ´ME... Meaning something...to... him...?' He was utterly confused.

"Did you get hit on the head or something, last time I checked I were your boyfriend, right?" Denmark rolled his eyes as he opened the door. When inside the master bed room he lay Norway down on the bed and leaned over him.

"Last time I checked, you were drunk." Lukas retorted, quoting his last statement, trying to hide his confusement.

"Stay with me!" Denmark said. His words gave no sign of it being a question, it was an order.

"Huh! What are you babbling about! I'm leaving, got it! I got to go and work!" `What was going on here!` Norway thought.

"If you love me, you won´t leave!" Denmark said, still leaning over Norway on the bed. "We both know, you can stay for a few days."

Lukas adverted his gaze. He loved Denmark, he couldn't deny that, but Denmark deserved someone better, SOMETHING better than just a mere toy.

"You aren´t a toy, stop thinking that!" Denmark said, taking Norway´s head in one hand so they were looking each other in the eyes.

Lukas tried his best to look away. "What are you talking about... of course I´m a toy... I always have been..." He said trying to put on a brave face, merley a fake face, a mask.

"You aren´t a toy, damn it! Why won´t you see yourself like I see you." Denmark yelled.

"Cuz I'm not you!" He retorted. "What do you see me as, anyway!"

"I see a country that been through some difficult stuff, but that needs to believe he´s worth something because right now he thinks that I don´t love him!" Denmark said calmly, his voice was comforting... For once.

"Well guess what! I don't believe you!" He was still in a state of despair, a state of disbelief.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Mathias asked, the hurt in his eyes were hearable in his words. He straddled Norway´s waist and kissed him, passionately and forcefully.

"I don't know anymore, dammit!" Lukas yelled in frustration.

Mathias pushed Lukas with more force `I want Norway, no one else… Why won´t he see that`

"Hey, uh!" Was the sound came out of Lukas' mouth, as he got pushed down.

Denmark was licking Norway´s jaw line now, not moving a smidge.

"Aaahh! S-stop! Uuhhh..." He was struggling.

Denmark just continued licking Norway´s jaw line and held him close.

"Mmm! Guh!" Lukas was trying his best to muffle his moans.

Denmark smirked at Norway´s actions as he starting biting the jaw line slightly.

This action only resulted in making it even harder for Norway to hold in his moans. "Iiiiiihhhhh!"

Denmark bit a "little" harder, leaving a bite mark.

"H-how am I supposed to c-cover that u-p!" Lukas was struggling to keep his voice even.

Denmark left a bright red hicky on the jaw line as well. "Just don´t!"

"W-what are you sa-aying! Ho-ow can I-I do S-such an irresponsib-le th-thing!" Damn! Now it was getting much harder to speak.

"Well I am your boyfriend, forgot that little fact?" Denmark teased, and then he went back to biting the jaw line.

"You're n-not! D-Damnit!" Lukas was clearly to deny the statement that was clearly a true fact.

"Then why do you allow me doing this?" Denmark teased.

"I-I'm Not! You- you're ju-ust do-doing it on your o-own!" Lukas could do nothing but deny the facts that were all true.

Denmark licked a line from Norway´s jaw line down to his collar bone, where he started randomly biting.

"Not my collar bone too!" Lukas whined, sounding very much indeed, childish.

Denmark bit harder, giving Norway a bleeding wound that Den licked seductively.

"IIIIIHHH! MMMM! GGGUUUUUHH!" This was just too much... he covered his mouth with his hand.

Denmark smirked as he continued licking the wound.

The hand was pretty much the only things stopping his moans from slipping...

Denmark pinned Norway´s hands to the bed as he went on.

'DAMMIT! It's so typical of you to do that! I can't moan now... no...!' These were the thoughts racing through his head.

Denmark bit him a little more and licked up the new blood.

'..Won't...lose...'

Denmark gave up and knew he needed a new tactic, so he opened Norway´s shirt and licked down to his stomach and pants line.

"D-don´t tell me you're gonna..." This was making the boy nervous. 'If he does, then I won't be able to hold it in!'

Denmark took off Norway´s shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, his own shirt and tie joining it seconds later.

Lukas hated to admit it, but Mathias was pretty damn hot... Lukas got his thinking back on track, and made sure not to let the thought slip from his mouth. 'At least this lets me catch my breath just a little...' He thought.

Denmark began dealing with Norway´s pants without mercy and they were thrown somewhere in the room as well.

Lukas blushed a deep red. "What are you doing!" He yelled.

"Showing you I love you!" Denmark smiled and started taking off Norway´s underwear.

"W-wait! Stop iiiiiiitt!" 'He's acting like nothing's wrong and is just undressing me!' He was practically yelling in his mind.

Denmark stopped and looked up at Norway, having a "Oh-my-god-it´s-christmas" look in his eyes.

"W-what? I'm not some present, you know!" Nor retorted with a 'WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-GOING-ON!' look.

"But... Don´t you want to sleep with me?" The look in Denmark´s eyes were the one of a kicked puppy.

"Y-you were the one who just went of doing stuff on your own!"

Denmark leaned in and invaded Norway´s mouth forcefully. As he kissed Norway, the Norwegians underwear joined his pants.

"Nnnnhhh! Mmm! G-guuhh!" Nor could do nothing, but make muffled moans.

* * *

><p><span>Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! This is only our second fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! We're still doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review! We'll update every week! :D<span>

Sorry for being late on this. I (Den) didn't meet Nor and Nor kinda ignored me *sob*. But here it is.

-**DenNor**~!

**Coming up next chapter:**

Lukas continued his muffled moans.

"Do you want me now?"

"N-no!"

"Your body doesn´t seem to know that!"

**Hope you´ll like it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reader Note!

Hey guys! This is just a small note to readers. First, Both me (Nor) and Den would like to apologize for being gone so long! We have been gone due to extreme writers block and that we simply didn't have time. I (Nor) Would also like to add, that I was kinda new to being a writer on this website… so NOW I finally found the button where you can see who has reviewed you're story… hehe! ^^;; SO, I would really like to thank the following people for Reviewing our story (even if it was long ago...)

'southparkyaoifan'

Also, Thanks to

'Skyebyrd'

'DawnOfRenalice'

'Tigherlily99 '

who had reviewed our First part of 'If I Never Met You!' All you guys are awesome!

Now, Both me (Nor) and Den would like to tell you all that we are putting 'If I Never Met you!' on hold because we need to re-do A LOT of lost chapters in this story. We're not quiet sure if we're even gonna keep on working on 'If I Never Met You!' So, if there are any people out there that want us to continue with that story, then PLEASE let us know, by either, PMing or just leaving a Review on this story or the first part one.

And Finally, the last thing is, that me (Nor) and Den are writing a New DenNor story called 'Little Secrets' (We might change the name later) to make up for lost time! The first chapter should be up real soon, so keep you're eyes open for it! We hope that you'll like the new story!

Well, Thanks for reading this note, and this is just to tell you guys, that we're back! :D We're probably gonna put this up on our profile for a little while as well if anyone doulf happen to drop by!

Thanks guys! You're all awesome! Keep it up!

~DenNor~


	4. An end and a new beginning

I (Den) am REALLY sorry about this. We (Me and Nor) weren't allowed to meet for a long time or chat so it was impossible to do anything. Again, sorry, but I (Den) lost my muse for this story sadly, but a visit to København (Copenhagen) recently made me make up an ending and seeing we don't want to torture you the reader with this being un-finished; We are, mostly me (Den), going to finish it in one chapter because we soon start school again after summer. Green's Denmark's little sister; named Johanna.

Disclaimer: We just own the plot and some names. Greenland is an OC of a friend of mine: Ange55555 (Me=Den).

* * *

><p>As time flew by Miradi and Belle seemed to have made them fall apart more. Mathias trying to track down Lukas, and the Norwegian hiding. Lukas was just feeling too insecure with Miradi telling him he was only good as a toy and Belle knowing everything about Mathias just made him feel like he didn't matter.<p>

After about a year of not being able to find more than a few seconds to talk to Lukas Mathias strong will was, quite frankly, broken.

"You have to talk to him." His little sister, Greenland, told him as she was staying at his house like normal. Johanna was sensing her brother's feeling of un-usefulness. "I can't find him anywhere. He leaves right after the meeting." Mathias sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Then talk to him during the meeting." She shrugged. "I can't do that! Ludwig will have my head!" Denmark looked at her like she was crazy. "So you want me to-" "No! You are not sending people to the asylum again. Even though their countries aren't hurt." Denmark interrupted. He was quiet for a while. "I'll talk to Germany, he's always soft on me anyway… kinda."

The next meeting, that was in Moscow, would never be the same. Before Norway had time to leave for the break Denmark stopped him. "Lukas, can I ask you a question?" He asked. "Y-you just did." Norway said. "Another one then." "F-fine." What surprised Norway next was that Denmark was actually kneeling on one knee, holding a velvet box with the same ring Norway had worn while they had had a union… even if Denmark had been bossy in the beginning.

"Will you marry me?"

Norway looked utterly shocked and bewildered. After quickly summing up what Denmark just said a blush graced his cheeks, a blush that hadn't been there in longer than Norway could count. He looked down at Denmark. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Well, it got short, but you finally got it. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing this story.<br>~DenNor


End file.
